


my lungs and blood and hair were clay once

by thatonegorl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, I wanna know, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Multi, No Romance, POV Female Character, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), gals being gals, i think about that stupid room every damn day, im just very descriptive with the egg room, mild mild gore, no beta we die like men, what does it smell like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegorl/pseuds/thatonegorl
Summary: a collection of short stories and character studies about the women of the dream smp
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Kudos: 12





	1. An Introduction

I stole an apple some time after I was born.

Do you think of me when you eat crumble?

I think God probably does.

It’s quite funny, really, he had the perfect world

and he let me and a snake and an apple uproot it in a single day.

I opened a box they’d told me not to.

To be fair to myself,

they gave me to a man I’d never met, I’d never really met myself.

(My lungs and blood and hair were clay once.)

That box was the only sort of history I had.

Wouldn’t you want to know your own story?

I abandoned a daughter and a kingdom

and ran away with a Trojan man.

It has been decided I wanted to go.

Even I’m not sure if I did anymore.

They sent a thousand ships and said they were for me.

(Secret: Troy was the only woman they wanted.)

The moral they intend us to take away

is that women are responsible for all the evils in the world.

I’d suggest you make your own moral instead.

Mine is that a single woman can uproot

an entire world of men with the simple act of

eating an apple, opening a box, loving a prince.

_No wonder they use everything they’ve got to keep us soft and pliant._

\- Elizabeth Hewer


	2. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reimagined version of when Puffy and Tommy went to save Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! Thanks for reading! Just a heads up I use some pretty graphic descriptors in the egg room, so if you aren't into icks like that I'd recommend skipping past that section. Hope you enjoy!

Everyone wants a strong woman  
until she actually stands up,  
flexes her muscles,  
projects her voice

Suddenly, she is too much.  
She has forgotten her place.

You love those women  
as ideas, as fantasies.

Not as breathing, living humans  
threatening to be even better  
then you could ever be. 

-unknown 

The operation was on. Tommy and Techno had quickly agreed to help Puffy rescue Sam, putting their rivalry on pause to save one of their close friends. So the trio geared up, took some holy water from the church, and began to make the trek towards the egg. 

Puffy still hadn’t gotten over the knots that had tied up in her stomach when Bad and Ant tried to kill her. Memories of laughter and teasing Skeppy, and then the terrible chase intertwined in her nightmares, startling her out of her sleep the night before the rescue. What had happened to her friends? What was happening to Sam now? That question scared her the most. The idea that Sam would turn out just like Bad and Ant had. Brainless wasn’t the right word for it, but before the incident, when she stood too close to Bad she swore she could feel the sickly energy of the egg pulsing from him, brushing up against Puffy and sending waves of nausea bubbling into her stomach.

Now, she could forget about it. Now, Captain Puffy was with Technoblade and Tommyinnit. The duo were easily two of the greatest fighters on the SMP besides- well. Puffy had never talked to Techno much, but she liked to think she was close with Tommy. 

A small part of her whispered it was the guilt she felt about abandoning him. Some days she would sit in her house and choke down tears as she remembered what Tommy had told her about his time in Exile. Tommy wasn’t even seventeen years old and he already seemed so much older than her. On good days, she would see him flailing about wildly with Tubbo, acting like a general dumbass, as sixteen year olds are supposed to. Other days, she would glance at him, and he would have this horrible faraway look on his face, and his eyes seemed much too old for someone who still had braces. 

“Puffy.” A deep voice called and broke here out of her reveries. Technoblade and Tommy were looking at her expectantly, standing next to the tunnel that dropped down to the cave spider farm, and the egg.  
“Sorry,” She broke into a jog to catch up with them, “I got lost in thought.” She glanced down the tunnel, it looked empty and dark.  
“No time for thinking!” Tommy barked. “Sam is the only one who knows where Sam Nook is and I’ve gotta finish up my hotel!” Puffy and Techno glanced at each other, but decided to not push the matter further.

“Right, well let’s try to- Tommy, wait!” Techno groaned loudly as Tommy threw himself down the hole. A loud scream followed him down, then the telltale splash of water.

“Why do I even try anymore?” The pig grumbled before following after him. Techno’s entrance to the pit was much less… boisterous. He landed in the water below with a quiet splash and readied his axe and trident. 

Puffy let out a shaky sigh. “Well, here I go.” She whispered to the air, before jumping in. The wind rushed past her ears and whipped through her hair as she went flying down the tunnel. Her stomach buzzed with the rush, and then in a blink, it was over. Puffy hopped out of the pool and attempted to shake the water off her legs, unsuccessfully. Tommy and Techno were arguing as she landed.

“Next time, you wait for us!” Techno snapped. Tommy puffed up his chest and practically growled at the older man. “I’m a big man, you don’t get to tell me what to do!” The two fell back into a bickering fit. Puffy rolled her eyes and let them continue for a moment before putting it to a stop.

“Enough,” She called, stepping between the two of them, “Once we save Sam, the two of you can argue about strategy as much as you want.” Techno and Tommy quieted down, the younger of the two still muttering under his breath. 

The three of them began walking away from the spider farm, and towards the egg. Puffy listened carefully, praying that Bad and Ant were off somewhere else, collecting resources for the egg or something. The hallway was quiet, the only noises that could be heard was their own footsteps. As they got closer to the egg room, that familiar pulsing of twisting, sickly magic began to form, bringing the three of them to a stop. Techno sniffed the air briefly, seeming confused by the energy the egg gave off. Puffy remembered that Techno had never seen it before, only the vines that were strangling the server. Tommy was a different story. Whereas Puffy and Techno were already beginning to feel the effects of the egg, Tommy was acting perfectly normal, chipper even. He had clearly gotten over his squabble with Techno, and now he was quietly hyping himself up for the potential battle ahead. 

“What exactly are we gonna be dealing with, Puffy?” Techno asked as they began walking down the incline, creeping closer and closer to the egg. Tommy looked over at her curiously, probably remembering his argument with her earlier that day.

“I… don’t really know,” she trailed off hesitantly, “I don’t think Bad and Ant will be there, usually they’re off doing their own thing during the day. I’m hoping that we can just pull Sam out of the box they have him in, get out and call it a day. If he’s…” she paused again, the words on the tip of her tongue drying up and leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

If he’s even alive.

A fall from that height could’ve easily killed Sam. Granted, he still had all his armor on him at the time, but being trapped in an obsidian box for a day with serious injuries would not do him well. On top of that, ender knows what sort of affect the egg was having on him. Trapped directly above it, he was definitely fulling the full force of its power.

“You hope?” Techno asked, stopping and looking at her. “I don’t deal with hope. I deal with reality.” His rumbling voice echoed down the hallway, and she swore she heard something else as he spoke, other much quieter voices that were all but inaudible. Puffy quickly dismissed them as magic from the egg.  
“What’s the worst case scenario?” Puffy was quiet for a moment, shrinking in on herself as her mind raced with the possibilities. She glanced over at Tommy briefly, wondering if she should’ve let him come if they were thinking about worst case scenarios.

“Bad and Ant are in there, Sam has been consumed by the egg or… turned like the two of them, and they use the magic from the egg and kill us.” Puffy pinched the bridge of her nose as she spoke the words out loud. 

“Alright.” Techno grunted and pulled out his crossbow. Tommy grimaced at the sight of it, probably remembering the dozens of times he had been killed by said weapon. If Techno noticed, he didn’t say anything, instead loading 3 fireworks into the barrel. He also pulled out a pouch of splash potions, tying a few to one of the belts on his chest.

“I mean, hey, if they are down there, we kill two birds with one stone.” The grin that flashed on his face was dark, and his crimson eyes locked on to hers with a ferocity that scared Puffy more than it should have, considering he was on her side. He chuckled and began walking again. Puffy swore she could hear the voices again as the self proclaimed Blood God began to walk away from Puffy and Tommy. 

Tommy laughed nervously and muttered a quiet, “Alright then,” and began to follow after Techno. Puffy shivered and glanced back to the farm, where the last bit of natural light remained. More than anything she wished she could go home and just forget this had all happened. She would curl up in bed and then when she woke up again she could fix the community house. She could pretend nothing bad was happening. A little part of her whispered that she really could. It would be so easy. Techno and Tommy could take care of this by themselves, she didn’t have to fight anybody, she could just clean up the messes around the server. No one would bat an eye if she didn’t help them.  
Then another, louder voice called out. I’m a knight. How could I forgive myself for all the things I didn’t become? Her hand brushed against the journal in her pocket for reassurance, she squared her jaw and began walking towards the egg room.

When they stepped in to the egg room, the power that they had felt in muted waves earlier began to flood them. The miasma was nearly choking Puffy, the terrible feeling in her stomach only increasing as she stepped on to the floor with a sickening squelch. The floor was softer than it should’ve been, the stone being consumed by a material that was almost spongey in consistency. Flesh-like, her brain offered in response. She grimaced as the image began to form in her mind. The vines dangling overhead seemed to reach towards the trio, willing them to reach up towards the vines, pulled into its grasp, never to be seen again. They, like everything else in the room, were a crimson color and everything about them seemed inherently wrong.

Once, when Puffy was young, she had the misfortune of seeing a man’s eye wrenched out of his head. The optic nerve that came with it was long, red and stringy. Suddenly the vines were a little too close for comfort, and everything in Puffy screamed at her to get away from the room. I’m a knight. I’m a knight. She chanted this over and over again in her head as Techno, Tommy, and her began trudging towards the source of the chaos. 

The egg.

The egg itself was a solid, red thing. It’s surface was smooth, and dull. Once, before Bad and Ant had really been invested in the egg, she and Ponk had been messing around with it. Ponk had swung a diamond pickaxe at the thing, and the pick shattered. Not a single mark on the egg, and from then on, Puffy had held a more healthy fear of it. 

On top of the egg, there was an obsidian box, a few small openings at the top, but she could see no signs of life from inside. Puffy looked around and after not seeing any signs of Bad or Ant, called out towards the box.

“Sam?” 

Tommy jumped at the noise and Techno tightened his grip on his crossbow. Silence. Only the occasional bubble of lava or swishing of vines. Puffy began walking towards the egg. 

“Sam? Can you hear me? It’s Puffy!” She kept a tight grip on her sword, remaining vigilant for signs of a certain demented duo. It was quiet again for a moment, then a barely audible groan.

“Sam! Hang on!” Puffy burst into a sprint, throwing caution to the wind after hearing her friend’s voice. “Puffy, wait!” Techno called, but was quickly left behind as Tommy raced after the woman. The two of them began to look for a way to scale the egg, and seeing no easy access, Puffy began to scale the vines. She ignored the way the little tendrils would hold onto her skin for just a little too long to be natural, and began to climb towards the obsidian box. Tommy and Techno followed after her, Techno grabbing Tommy before he could began climbing up the vines like Puffy had. 

Puffy ignored Techno as he tried to coax her down, frantically scrabbling on to the top of the box. She took a second to regain her balance, before kneeling down and trying to peer into the box. “Sam, I’m gonna get you out! Hold tight!” It was too dim to see anything in the box, so she took her pickaxe and started swinging at the already partially opened hole.

“Let me go, you bastard!” Tommy shouted as Techno tightened his grip around the kid, watching Puffy sent shards of obsidian flying through the air. Tommy wriggled around in his grasp, but was unable to escape.

Puffy began to open a hole wide enough that she could pry the lid off. She grunted and pulled, but the lid wouldn’t budge. “Techno, help please!” She called down. Techno sighed as Tommy continued shouting at him. “For the record, I think this is a bad idea.” He grunted and climbed up the vines with ease, Tommy scrabbling after him and shouting profanities the entire way up. Puffy awkwardly shuffled out of the way as Techno landed next to her, ripping the lid off like it was wet cardboard. The inside was illuminated.

There sat Sam, armor missing, beaten and bloody. As Puffy looked at him, she had a horrible realization. There were strips of his skin missing. He was clutching something in his skin, and blood dribbled out of his mouth. He looked up at her. “Puffy?” His voice was gravelly, and the creeper hybrid looked like he wasn’t really there. Puffy smiled weakly at him, slowly lowering herself into the box with him. “I’m here, Sam. Everything’s gonna be okay.” She glanced down at the object in his hand and sucked in a sharp breath. “Sam, what is that?” He looked down at his hand and then smiled back up at her with bloody teeth. “Oh, I got hungry, and all I had was, well, me.” He acted like he was moving through honey. Everything he did was in slow motion. 

He stood up slowly, Puffy helping him up and desperately trying to ignore the stench of rotting flesh as he dropped pieces of his skin to the ground beneath them. Sam looked down at Puffy now, towering over her in the obsidian box. “Techno, can you help-“ Puffy’s question was cut off with a strangled gasp as Sam wrapped his hand around her throat, cutting off the air from her wind pipe. “Sam, what the hell!” Techno snarled, trying to pull him off the woman, but he couldn’t fit into the box, or find the right angle without hurting either of them.

“Sam?” Puffy choked out as tears began to well up in her eyes. She hissed in pain as he smiled down at her. “Sorry, Puffy. The egg says you’re in our way.” She gritted her teeth, and glanced down to where the muscle of his arm was exposed. “I’m sorry too.” She gasped, and dug her fingernails into the muscle. Sam howled in pain and let go, Techno immediately grabbing her by the shoulder and pulling her out of the box. She staggered and held on to him as she tried to catch her breath. 

“What the hell was that?” She asked shakily, looking down at Sam. Technoblade kept a careful hand on her as he glanced down into Sam’s prison chamber. Tommy was standing on the other side, and as Puffy looked over at him, he was the same frightened kid she had seen too many times before. “Sam?” He called hesitantly. Sam looked up at him. “Hey, Tommy. Why don’t you come down here and help a pal out?” Tommy looked over at Techno and Puffy. “It’s the egg, Tommy. It just made him sick, we can fix it, I promise.” Puffy told him hoarsely. She rubbed her throat. “We’ll have to take him to the prime church. The water there will cleanse him.” Techno nodded as Sam glowered up at them. 

“Great idea, but how are we gonna get him there?” Techno asked, occasionally smacking the vines that would reach too close to the box. Puffy hummed, thinking for a moment. “Do you guys still have those fishing rods you kidnapped Connor with?”

Tommy and Techno grunted as they pulled Connor along the prime path, Puffy staying on guard in front of them. They had wrapped the fishing lines around Sam’s body multiple times, using two to keep him restrained. Tommy had a hold of one, and Techno had the other, pulling the line taught to keep Sam from pulling too far in one direction or the other. Sam growled and pulled against the line, using all of his strength, but went nowhere. It was slow going, Tommy and Techno were constantly wrestling against him, and there was nothing that Puffy could grab onto to help them pull Sam towards the prime church. 

The trio walked in silence, Techno and Tommy to busy trying to keep a hold on Sam who wouldn’t shut up about the egg, and Puffy trying to keep a vigilant eye out for Bad and Ant. There had been no sign of the two of them so far, but they still had quite a ways to walk before they even got into the holy lands.

They had been walking for ten minutes, and the holy lands were finally in sight. The only problem was, so were Bad and Ant. The two of them were standing on the prime path, directly blocking the route to the church. At the sight of them, Sam began struggling twice as hard, pulling frantically against his bonds.

“Puffy!” Bad called in a cheery voice. His hood had the same white lined rim that she had seen the day before, and Ant’s eyes were a muddled, sickly pink. They were both smiling. “I see you’ve got our friend tied up there. Why don’t you be nice and let him go.” There was a patronizing tone to his voice as he pulled out an axe.

“Back off, fuckers!” Tommy snarled, but was quickly pulled back into trying to wrestle with Sam. Puffy knew if either of them tried to help her, Sam would escape. They would never get a chance like this again to capture him, and save him. “Don’t let go of him, guys.” Puffy called grimly, reading her axe. “No matter what happens,” she glanced back at Tommy and Techno, “get him to the church.” 

Bad and Ant grinned at her. “It’s two versus one, and to be honest, even if it was just me, I’d beat you. If you surrender, we can go see the egg, and we can all be friends again. Isn’t that what you want?” Ant began sidling around her, creeping towards Techno and Tommy. 

“Back off, Ant.” She warned, pointing her axe at him. Just as she turned to face him, Bad rushed in. She barely managed to block his swing, as he crowded her. 

“Didn’t you hear me the first time?” Bad snarled. “You’re all alone, Puffy.” He pushed his axe against hers, pushing her back. “And now, you’re going to die here.” Ant swung his sword at her from behind. Shit. She really was going to die.

Thud!

An arrow landed in Ant’s shoulder, sending him stumbling back with a shout of pain. Bad whirled around to face where the shot had come from.

“Who said she’s alone?” A melodic, feminine voice with an accent called. 

“Must’ve missed the message.” A different voice laughed. 

Hannah and Niki.

The two women stood on top of the hill next to the prime path. Niki’s pink hair had been thrown back into a ponytail, and the sword in her hand glimmered with enchantments. The green vines and flowers attached to Hannah’s arm had began to creep onto her newly acquired netherite armor, the green a sharp contrast against the pitch black. A crossbow rested in her hands, another arrow already loaded into the barrel. 

“This isn’t your fight, Niki.” Bad called up to the woman. “And, I don’t really know you, Hannah, but you shouldn’t be getting involved either.”  
Niki shrugged. “Maybe, but eh, ya know. Girl code.” Hannah grinned, and the two charged towards the battle. Bad let out a frustrated yell and rushed to meet them, leaving Puffy to deal with an injured Ant. 

As Puffy turned to look at him, she realized two things. One, that he had already somehow healed from the shot, and two, he was already practically on top of her. She let out a yelp and ducked as he swung his sword at her. She bashed the handle of her axe into his ribs, pushing him away to give herself some breathing room. Puffy glanced up and watched as Tommy and Techno began dragging Sam off the prime path and towards the holy land. Once they get in, Bad and Ant will have to leave. She let out a huff of air as Ant charged to hit her again. She parried his strike, reluctant to try and kill him. 

As she staggered back, Bad let out a sharp yelp and stumbled past her, an arrow protruding from his leg. Hannah and Niki walked towards her, Hannah reloading her crossbow, and Niki twirling her sword around as they approached her. Bad and Ant stood close together, as the three women formed together, staring down at the two men. 

“I’d surrender now, if I were you.” Puffy bared her teeth at them. Hannah aimed the crossbow at them, and Niki raised her eyebrows, looking unimpressed at the two cowering figures before her. Ant and Bad looked at each other, and Bad sighed. 

“You win this one. We’ll be back for all of you later.” He grumbled, leaning on Ant and walking towards the egg.

“Should we follow them?” Hannah asked curiously. “I’m gonna be honest, I have no idea what the hell’s going on here.” Niki and Puffy both laughed breathlessly. “Me either.” Niki said. Puffy laughed harder at that. “No, we’ll figure out what to do with them later.” She looked over to where Techno and Tommy were standing, just inside of the border of the holy lands, gazing at the trio of women. Tommy’s mouth was wide open, and Techno looked impressed (which was saying something, considering Puffy had never seen much emotion cross his face, ever). 

They began to walk towards the holy lands. “You guys don’t happen to have fishing rods do you?” Puffy asked, watching as Sam pulled violently against the string. Hannah pulled one out and handed it to her. “Here.” Puffy smiled at her, and walked up to Sam. Techno, Tommy and Puffy began to work it around him, and made quick work of pulling him into the church. 

Puffy watched as Tommy began trying to coach Sam through the teachings of Oogway, and spraying him with holy water. Niki and Hannah stood at the entrance, watching in amusement.

“I can’t thank you guys enough for this.” Puffy walked up to them. “I probably would’ve died if you guys hadn’t come along and helped us. Really, thank you.” Niki nodded. “I think you would’ve done the same for us. Is Sam gonna be ok?” They looked back over to where Tommy was still lecturing Sam. “I don’t know. I think it’ll take some time. I hope he’ll be okay.” Techno walked up to them. 

“Niki, new woman.” He grunted awkwardly. Niki nodded at him and Hannah introduced herself. “Hannah. Hello, strange pig king.” The woman said seriously, shaking his hand. Puffy chuckled. 

“That was so poggers!” Tommy shouted over at them. “Listen, I cannot tell you how much I fucking love women.” He bounced away from Sam, who was now tied to a fence post in front of the giant picture of Oogway. Niki grimaced slightly as he screamed at them, but it quickly changed to a polite smile. 

“Thanks, Tommy.” Niki said. Puffy watched her carefully. She remembered how angry Niki had been when Tommy had been accused of blowing up the community house. She hadn’t ever been sure, but there had been rumors whispered that Niki was the one who burnt down the L’mantree. Puffy wouldn’t say anything to her about it. Everyone had their own demons to battle now, it was something that could be addressed at a later time.

“Alrighty, welp, I’m gonna head home. I’ve got a bunch of stuff to do.” Hannah put her crossbow away and brushed her armor off. “See ya guys around!” She began to walk towards her new home, feeling excited about the new friends she had met today. 

Niki made brief eye contact with Techno, glanced over at Tommy again, who was now excitedly shouting at Puffy, and sighed. “I should go too.” She sheathed her sword and nodded at Techno and Puffy who waved at her as she walked away.

“Bye guys! Thank you again!” Puffy called, smiling. Most days she forgot about the two other women on the server, who rarely interacted with her. Now, more than every she hoped they could all become close. Ender knows she’d been surrounded by guys long enough.

“Well. Let’s get to work and see what we can do with Sam.” Puffy turned back towards the inside of the church. “Hey.” Techno put his hand on her shoulder. “You did good today, you’re a good fighter.” Her eyes widened at this statement. “Thanks, Techno.” She smiled.

“Oh no, this is weird now.” Tommy groaned. “Do you have a weird crush on Pussy, oh my bad, Puffy now?” The two of them sighed and began walking towards Sam’s fence post. 

“Oi! Don’t ignore me, dickheads!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyday is wlw wednesday if you try hard enough
> 
> anyways i have not been able to get sweet team up out of my brain so i wrote it
> 
> fun fact i was going to write a little flashback section where puffy explained how she got them to join her and then i didn't :)
> 
> also hi if anybody who's good at writing would like to beta this or just give me constructive criticism plz message me I am a simple english minor with a major in criminology me no know good story line building

**Author's Note:**

> this is a new series im working on, super excited, i think the women of the smp are really underappreciated and i want to do character studies here :)))))))))) my writing is ass don't look at this


End file.
